Bleak
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: After Castiel left Claire's body, he took something with him. The something that makes her care. /Includes: MATURED THEMES. AND TAKES SOME PLOT AND CHARACTERS FROM "GOD'S GIFT", BUT OTHER THAN THAT IS NOT A SEQUEL OR RELATED/. teen!Claire/multiple-older!OCs, graphic.


**a/n: I will be taking a few facts/characters from my other fic GOD'S GIFT. Includes mature themes: teen!Claire/older!OC****s**

**SUMMARY**: After Castiel left Claire's body, he took something with him. The something that makes her care.

**:::::BLEAK:::::**

It was taken from when she was fourteen. That thing that made her care, she thought that it was called her soul. The angel that took her father and her childhood innocence took it away when it possessed her body. She should have cared that her father was gone and she should have cared that she was taken away from her home when her mother, Amelia, moved them to Canada. She didn't. She was sent to a private school with those dumb uniforms, and she was sent to talk to a psychologist.

It took a little while, but at the age of 15, instead of making up lies to tell her doctor, Claire Novak got him to sleep with her instead. It was easy. She was pretty and far more developed than most fifteen year-olds. It had been her first time, but she barely felt the pain, it was actually that that she took pleasure from. He was big for her and she was tight. So instead of actually doing a session of talk, they would have sex, a few times so; and the Doc would falsify her records. When she was on her period, he'd fuck her in the ass.

It was great.

Claire even had a professor at her school in her line up, he was only in his early forties.

Claire's mom found a boyfriend, and maybe she should have cared then, that Amelia had given up on Jimmy, but she didn't. Brad, he was way younger, not even thirty; Amelia could be considered cougar, going after a much younger guy. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and he looked a little like Jimmy. And maybe that was it.

Claire would catch him looking at her when he was over at the house, or the three of them were out for dinner. Or when he and Amelia went out for dinner, he would always look back at Claire, standing in the doorway. Claire couldn't blame him either, and she did do it on purpose; dressing in sleazy and provocative clothing. Belly tops, tight tees with a tears between the center of her breasts without at bra, mini skirts with fishnets and a thong, and micro mini skirts without any underwear and she would bend over in front him. She could feel his blue eyes _penetrate _her and she had to bite her lip to stop the moan that wanted to leave her plump lips.

He moved in just before she turned sixteen, and they both knew that it wasn't because Amelia. She would sit closer to him than was necessary at the kitchen table when they ate, and she could feel his calloused finger glide along her the top of her knee, she would open her legs just a little, and would grip her folk tight as the tip of his finger brushed her clit. It was little things like that; sitting close on the couch and falling on each other laughing, fingering each other under the table. Amelia was clueless. When Brad and Amelia had sex in their room next to hers, Claire knew that he was being extra loud just for her, and she would finger herself into completion at the sound of his grunts.

It wasn't too long after that that he crept into her room one night when she was still 16, while Amelia was asleep and closed the door behind him. Claire stayed in her bed, and through the moon light shinning through her open window, watched as he dropped his pyjamama bottoms. The silver light highlighted the curve of his soft cock. Brad sat on the edge of the bed, a smirk curving his lips as he looked at her. Claire slid out from under the covers and between his open legs, already naked.

"It's about time." She told him as she grasped the base of his cock and started to pump. Brad gasped as she dipped her head and surrounded his circumcised head with her lips. He grabbed a handful of her hair and started to pump her head. He would push her head until the head of his erect cock was at the back of her throat and hold it there while he fucked her mouth. She let him, breathing through her nose and she had long since lost her gag reflex with all the cock she's eaten. He let go of her head, his breaths coming harshly as he pulled her up and onto to him, laying back on the bed. "Not to bad for 16, huh?" she said in a husky tone.

"Shut up," Brad told her and grabbed her head, crushing their lips together.

He flipped them over, half on top of her as he reached between her legs, dipping his fingers into her moist opening before trailing them over her folds and rubbing her clit. Claire gasped, forcing herself to be quiet. He took his fingers away and grasped his hard cock, giving it two pumps as he rubbed his head in her folds before pushing himself fully into her. He was on top of her now, and he trusted, he put his hands behind her knees and pushed them up until her knees were at her ears.

He could fuck her deeper now and when she opened her mouth, Brad knew that she was going to be loud. Before she could make a sound, he grabbed the corner of the blanket and shoved it in her mouth, muffling her moans of ecstasy. Brad was big, bigger than her doctor and her professor, so big that it hurt and she loved it, so big that when he went balls deep, she could swear that it touched her stomach.

Brad was older than her, but younger than her other lovers, and it made all the difference. He was close, she could always tell. But she was close too, and this would be the first time that she ever came. He clamped down on her breast with his teeth, all around her nipple, hard enough to break the skin and it made her cum. Her scream was due-ly muffled in the blanket. Brad didn't come inside of Claire, she would have come again if he did. But instead he pulled out of her, the head of his cock at her clit, and then he came. His cum went from her vagina's lips, across her stomach and between her breasts, up the side of her face. And it was better than him coming inside of her, and instead of coming just once more, she went through an orgasmic homicide.

He climbed from her bed, leaving her splayed naked on the bed covered in cum, Brad looked down at her as he pulled his bottoms back on. "Not bad for a kid, Claire." he told her and left the room.

Claire stayed where she was, her gaze still trained on the door. Something like this had never happened before, her cuming, ever, but multiple times, so hard that it left her near boneless. With a shaking hand she reached to her face and wiped the cum from her face away with her fingers, before she stuck them in her mouth, savouring the natural flavour of Brad. She trailed the fingers from her mouth and between her legs, rubbing the cum into her clit while her other hand smeared her stomach and breasts with it, pleasuring herself into completion once again... a smile marring her lips.

They continued to rendezvous like that over the next two years; in her bedroom, when Amelia was home, when Brad picked her up from school they'd do it in a abandoned parking lot. On Claire's eighteenth birthday, they did it in front of Amelia. Amelia kicked Brad out and Claire went right along with him.

Claire Novak should have really cared now. But you couldn't care to do something like this and she didn't. It seemed more thrilling, to have an audience, she'd never had that before. She should have been sorry, too, but she wasn't in the least. She stopped seeing her doctor, she never needed to in the first place. It was just sex, not like it was murder... maybe that would come later.

_f_


End file.
